Warrior
Description Warriors are the ideal class for a new player, they have high hit points, no restrictions in what they can wield/wear and hit very hard. They are fairly simple and probably the best to play if you are new to MUDs. If you like the easy life, and want to pile in amongst all types of monsters, striking large hits, a warrior is the only way to go. Armor and Weapons Warriors can wear any kind of armor and are capable of wielding all types of weapons. Class Guild The Warriors Guild is located in the City of Cormallen, just west of the main church (s,w,w,s) Suitable Races Warriors rely on several stats to be effective but primarily they rely on their Fight, Constitution and Dexterity. Races with high bonuses in these areas are the best choice:- Orc, Minotaur, Beastman, Troll Guild The warriors' guild is located south of the main east-west road in Cormallen. Guide Being a compendium of advice for novice warriors. Compiled by Amgine, in the year 2003. Enigma was kind enough to grant me a brief reprieve from boat service and I promise that I will never say anything nasty about a Deity ever again. Please be aware that this advice is based entirely on people's own observations and opinions and should not be considered in any way 'official'. If you have written anything that is appropriate then mudmail it to me, Amgine, so that it can be considered for inclusion. I reserve the right to edit any and all submissions. Make sure you read the help files and consider your abilities carefully. There are quite a few abilities, and several combine together - and several others won't. Think about it, take your time, don't get stung. ~Enigma Choosing abilities isn't an easy thing to do, so maybe this note will help. In order to be able to use blindrage, you must train BOTH the berserk abilities, if you just have blindrage it will count as the normal berserk. In order to use the blademaster ability, you must ALSO have bladework. Ambidex and bladework will not combine to give you even more attacks. Racialtraining is less strong as a human, but this does not make it pointless. I've opted for less damage with racialtraining, but with the added bonus that I don't need to berserk to do my max damage or have to worry about a way out of a fight. ~Jacques Saint-de-Compostelle Some of the abilities combine together, you need both of them for the highest effect, for example: bladework + blademaster = extra hits, good combo. bladework + something else = limited hits. something else + blademaster = bladework (limited hits) What happens is if you learn say blindrage without berserk then you only have the berserk ability and not the rage. To be safe choose one of the three main combinations: BERSERK + BLINDRAGE BLADEWORK + BLADEMASTER RACIALTRAINING +RACIALMASTER Also remember if you train ambidex + crush at level 4 then there is no point in learning shieldmaster at level 6, unless you went for blademaster at level 5 if you were mixing them up. ~Quicksilver For any of you people that are new to warriors and are having trouble choosing whether to get ambidex, bladework, and crush I have written a small summary for each of them to maybe give you a better idea about which abilitity would be best for you to get. First of all, ambidedex allows you to wield two weapons that are one handed, you will still hit the same but, you will hit more often and with some level and stat advances, you could do moderate damage, but strike more often. Bladework would be useful for those trying to wear a shield, but also hitting more often. With bladework the number of times you hit will increase, but your power of hitting won't increase hugely without other skills to boost it. If you don't like using shields, I would suggest not getting bladework AT ALL. Crush is an ability that increases the power of your blows. Unlike ambidex and bladework, the number of times you hit will remain the same but your power with each hit will increase. However, to be able to use crush you must be using a 2-handed weapon during battle. For example if you are using the Orc Champion's power sword, you will gain extra hitting power because it is a 2-handed weapon. However, if you are wielding a Bandit's sharp sword then crush will not work at all. You will still hit the same number of times you normally do, but without the extra hitting power of Crush. Bladework, Ambidex and Crush are a gateway to combing with more abilities and you should review the later skills such as Racial Training, Berserk and, of course, Blademaster, before making your choice. ~Jv Category:Classes